omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzuryu (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Kuzuryu 'is a nine-headed dragon that was created by YHVH as a super-weapon which YHVH commanded Lucifer to use. He demanded that he launch all nine heads to destroy the world. Lucifer, presumably outraged, disobeyed him and fired only one of its heads to destroy Tokyo Millennium. Aleph must fight it after defeating Lucifer in the Neutral path, as Kuzuryu will go out of control and destroy everything after Lucifer's death. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A, likely High 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Kuzuryu, also called Kuzuryushin '''Gender: '''None, as it's merely weapon created by YHVH '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Divine Super-Weapon, Nine Headed Dragon, Japanese God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Kuzuryu and specifically embodies Water), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Jack Frost is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Kuzuryu’s caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Kuzuryu can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Information Manipulation, Power Nullifcation (Capable of destroying The Expanse, a realm of pure thought and information. Can also negate High-Godly Immortality), Energy Manipulation (Can create a blast of energy which will shatter all of existence when unleashed), Telepathy, Probability Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, can paralyze foes in place, Large Size (Type 3). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(If Kuzuryu awakens It's full nine-headed form, It's stated by Lucifer that Kuzuryu will create a blast that'll destroy the entire multiverse and even The Expanse , of which is a conceptual plane of existence that is beyond space and time entirely. Even it's single head form was potent enough to shake all of existence and should be above Lucifer, given that he could only control it through feeding Magnetite. Also would do battle with full power Aleph , who would later go on the fight Satan ) 'Speed: 'Immeasurable' (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Kuzuryu and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, exist as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ '(Capable of destroying all of existence, including the transcendental expanse. Superior to the likes of Lucifer and also can do battle with Aleph, would later go onto fight Satan) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive the destruction he was going to bring to all of existence, including The Expanse. Should be comparable to Aleph, who would later go on to fight Satan) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: '''At least '''Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: 'Likely '''Animalistic '(Kuzuryu doesn't show any signs of intelligence and seemingly acts purely on what it was created to do, which was destroy everything in existence) '''Weaknesses: '''Other than being basically mindless, none notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shock: '''Produces electrical damage to opponents, mostly through controlled shocks *'Ice Breath: Creates a breath that is comprised of Ice. This can freeze opponents in place *'''Suck: '''Drains a portion of life essence from an opponent and Kuzuryu can use this to heal as well Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Snakes Category:Abstract Beings Category:Giants Category:Weapons Category:Demons Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 2